


Клементина

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Иногда перемены к лучшему, даже такие кардинальные.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 85





	Клементина

**–** И сколько можно спать?

Брок неразборчиво буркнул в ответ и потянул одеяло вверх. Укрылся с головой, прячась от своего персонального чудовища, громко топающего по утрам по дому, пискляво подпевающего Лили Аллен и в очередной раз отчего-то уверенного, что он прямо обязан вставать в шесть утра.

Ага, наивный.

Одеяло дёрнули вниз, стянули полностью.

 **–** Вставай!

 **–** Отстань, **–** рыкнул Брок, за что получил маленькой ладошкой прямо по лбу.

 **–** Омлет готов! **–** громко и с нескрываемой гордостью в голосе.

Брок открыл один глаз и предсказуемо никого рядом не обнаружил, зато в воздухе висели ощутимые запахи гари, кофе и отчего-то его любимой туалетной воды, стоившей ему чуть ли не четверти зарплаты.

 **–** Клем? Клементина Августа Рамлоу!

Около двери ойкнули, и дом погрузился в полную тишину.

Броку осталось только сесть, опустить ноги на пол, снова обнаружить там поднадоевшие тапочки, не пойми как заведшиеся в его доме, и пойти разгребать пиздец на кухне, в гостиной или куда там успело добраться это мелкое неугомонное создание.

 **–** Клем, **–** снова позвал он без особой на то надежды, поднялся, отпихнув в сторону тапки, выглянул в коридор. **–** Я не буду ругаться.

 **–** Ага, сейчас, **–** раздалось приглушённое из кладовки.

Дверь открылась без проблем. Брок заглянул в тёмное нутро кладовки и вымученно вздохнул. Вот за что ему всё это? Где он так сильно провинился перед вселенной, чтобы… чтобы что? Отвечать не только за себя? Так на нём СТРАЙК уже чёрт знает сколько лет висит. Быть серьёзным и ответственным? Но за все восемь лет он так и не понял, что именно каждый раз с таким энтузиазмом хотел спросить у вселенной.

Восемь лет.

Клементина сдвинула пальцы в сторону, чтобы наблюдать за отцом, но ладоней от лица не убрала. Прямо страдающий ангел. И в кого только такая? Хотя тут он кривил душой, отчаянно кривил.

Подхватив дочь на руки, он вернулся в коридор, захлопнув ногой дверь кладовой, прошёл до гостиной, стараясь не наступать на разбросанные по всему полу мелкие детальки Лего.

Его жизнь изменилась бесповоротно восемь лет назад, точнее, почти девять, но тот недолгий роман со смешливой веснушчатой Элизабет (Лиззи) не должен был иметь продолжения. Они оба ошиблись, поставив друг на друга, и оба согласились, что расставание было лучшим, что происходило между ними, пока в один из вечеров в квартире Брока не раздался звонок из госпиталя и сухой женский голос не проинформировал о том, что Элизабет Рамирес умерла родами, указав как отца своей дочери его, Брока, и он обязан в течение трёх дней приехать подписать документы об отцовстве или же передать малышку на усыновление.

Брок не запил только потому, что… да сам он не понял почему. И решение принял тут же, стоило в трубке раздаться коротким гудкам. Вот куда ему ребёнок? Тут даже не в деньгах дело, в средствах он не был ущемлён, но дети… никогда в его планах на жизнь не было детей. Но человек предполагает, а судьба всё равно всё вывернет по-своему.

В госпиталь Святой Бернадетт Брок ехал со стойкой уверенностью в том, что ребёнка себе не оставит. Не умеет он с ними, да и не хочет. Одного СТРАЙКа за глаза и за уши, а тут маленький человечек, целиком и полностью зависящий от него, но стоило остановиться у большого панорамного стекла, заглянуть в прозрачную пластиковую кювету **–** он пропал, потерялся в серьёзных тёмных, почти чёрных глазищах, обрамлённых пушистыми пиками ресниц.

Домой он возвращался не один. С тихо мяукающим свёртком в люльке на заднем сидении, длинным списком рекомендаций того, что нужно малышке хотя бы на первое время, и квадратной головой от всего этого.

Взять отпуск на пару месяцев удалось достаточно легко, благо неотгулянного времени было года на полтора. А вот привыкнуть жить ради кого-то, выстраивать не только один день или неделю, а всю оставшуюся жизнь так, чтобы удовлетворить кого-то другого, его нужды и потребности, было сложно. Но он справился, даже с полевой службы ушёл, взвалив на себя тренерскую работу не только со СТРАЙКом, но и с теми же безголовыми отморозками из Мстителей и иже с ними. Брок даже пилатес и йогу освоил, чтобы грамотно составить программу для Беннера. Но это всё частности. Вся его жизнь теперь была поделена на две части **–** дом и работу.

И иногда сил откровенно не хватало. Выматывался он страшно. Укатали Сивку крутые горки, как любил говорить Барнс.

Клементина обхватила руками его за шею, показательно шмыгнула носом и прижалась очень крепко, снова обращая внимание только на себя.

 **–** Не ругайся, **–** попросила она, звонко чмокнула в щёку и хлопнула совершенно сухими ресницами. **–** Ты вчера устал и уснул сразу, как пришёл.

 **–** Я на работе поужинал, **–** попытался отбрехаться Брок, уже заранее зная **–** не поверит, раскусит тут же, и поспешил перевести тему, сам не особо понимая, как оказался в постели, хотя отлично помнил только дорогу до дивана и навязчивую мысль о том, что второй ботинок так снять и не получилось, а дальше темнота. **–** Так что сгорело-то?

 **–** Омлет, **–** вздохнула Клементина, поёрзала у него на коленях. **–** С помидорами.

 **–** Мисс Пемнет тебя надоумила?

Клементина смешно наморщила носик.

 **–** Какие-то проблемы с ней?

С нянями у них не складывалось, хоть и искал их Брок сначала через знакомых по рекомендациям тех, кому уж точно мог спокойно довериться сам, потом прошёлся по всем мало-мальски приличным агентствам, но никто не задерживался надолго. Пока Клементина была совсем малышкой, Брок позволял себе приглядывать за происходящим в доме через многочисленные камеры и потом гнал нерадивых нянек поганой метлой. А теперь и подросшая Клем начала выносить дамам мозг своими предъявами почище чем-то раздосадованного Роджерса.

 **–** Ты же знаешь, что можно её уволить спокойно? **–** спросил Брок.

 **–** Нет, не надо, **–** покачала головой Клементина и вздохнула как-то совсем не по-детски.

 **–** Так с чего вдруг омлет?

 **–** Я должна заботиться о тебе, как ты заботишься обо мне.

 **–** Ну хорошо, **–** улыбнулся Брок, потрепал дочь по волосам. **–** Значит, и убирать разгром на кухне ты мне тоже поможешь?

На самом деле он действительно переживал, как Клементина и с кем проводила вечера. Если утром он самолично отвозил её в школу, то после внеклассных занятий в секциях домой её забирала как раз таки мисс Аннет Пемнет, кормила, помогала с уроками и уходила в пять, оставляя Клем на несколько часов одну, вплоть до возвращения Брока с работы.

Вот вчера он так заебался, разъясняя новеньким бойцам, куда они попали и что их ждёт на первом же задании, что напрочь забыл отзвониться о том, что едет домой. Но Клем была явно накормлена, даже вон житейские мудрости постигать стала, похоже, не без посторонней помощи. Так что, видимо, если проблемы и были, то наверняка незначительные. Иначе бы мисс Аннет Пемнет оказалась бы за дверью. Благо характер у юной Клементины Августы был поистине отцовский.

Так и жили.

Брок просыпался по утрам, часто не без помощи дочери, делал с десяток упражнений на кухне, пока готовил кашу/омлет/оладьи, завтракал, проверял, собрана ли Клементина, собирался сам и вёз её в школу, справедливо считая, что если проблемы и возникнут **–** ему отзвонятся сразу. Либо учитель, либо няня, либо сама Клем.

Потом ехал на работу и выпадал из жизни вплоть до вечера, пока последний отряд не валился без сил на маты, проклиная бездушного тренера, или пока не был отправлен последний отчёт наверх с новыми данными и рекомендациями по комплектованию той или иной группы для миссий. После всего **–** домой, обычно через ресторан, где можно было заказать что-то более-менее домашнее. Ужин, проверка школьных заданий и пара свободных часов до сна.

Иногда Броку казалось, что он попал в пресловутый день сурка, повторяя одни и те же действия раз за разом, не имея, кроме дома, больше ничего. Какая тут личная жизнь, когда в восемь вечера мчишься кормить и укладывать ребёнка?

Отношения на работе? В ЩИТе, как и в любой, наверное, организации, такое не поощрялось. Да и с кем? Было время, к нему подкатывал яйца чёртов Баки Барнс, но тогда Броку было ну вот совсем не до того **–** Клементина болела и капризничала, отказываясь оставаться с новой няней дольше, чем на пару часов, а потому Брок практически жил в машине, мотаясь домой и обратно на работу по несколько раз на дню, вяло реагируя на любые другие раздражители. А когда всё более-менее наладилось **–** Барнс пропал с горизонта, видимо, заинтересовавшись кем-то менее проблемным.

Не сказать что Брока этот факт не бесил. Но что он мог? Барнс ему нравился, но какие могут быть претензии, когда из всех отношений у них была лишь пара улыбок в коридоре?

Оставалось только дрочить и оттягивать каждый месяц с походом к психотерапевту.

Иногда Брок скучал по активной работе. Автоматы, винтовки и пистолеты в руках у него и сейчас бывали с завидной регулярностью, но ощущения были совершенно не те. Где бушующий адреналин? Где жажда, воспламеняющая кровь? Азарт боя? Всё это заменили ему походы на школьные праздники к дочери, с ней же по магазинам и утренние взрывающие мозг сеансы просмотра вырвиглазных мультиков. Нет, он не начал различать всех ногастых девиц из «Шпионок» или говорящих лошадей из «Моего маленького пони», но первая кружка кофе на кухне при работающем телевизоре стала испытанием.

Но всё искупало прикосновение губ к небритой щеке и ласковое «люблю тебя, папочка» на ухо.

Брок более-менее выдыхал, только когда Клементина скрывалась за дверями школы, на мгновение сползал по сиденью вниз, закуривал, чего теперь не мог себе позволить дома, и сидел там минут пятнадцать, пока сигарета не дотлевала в пальцах, собирал себя в кучу из разноцветных осколков.

Он сам выбрал дочь, сам решил пожертвовать своими привычками ради её спокойствия, и все эти решения теперь отменить было нельзя, как бы он ни соскучился по себе другому.

Пепел оседал серым неприглядным пятном на чёрной джинсе.

Ключ поворачивался в замке зажигания, начиная старый-новый день.

 **–** Доброе утро, дамы!

От его голоса всё так же вздрагивали бойцы, прямо как в старые добрые времена. Роллинз, занявший место командира СТРАЙКа, заглядывал на утренний кофе и иногда на выходных забегал потискать Клем. Но Броку не хватало самой жизни. Он сам себе казался выгоревшим и не интересным более никому, да чего кривить душой, даже самому себе. Никаких пятничных попоек, безудержного секса с малознакомым партнёром в ближайшем мотеле, новых ранений (максимум потянутые связки и сорванный из-за идиотов голос). Он не должен погибнуть, не имеет права. У Клем, кроме него, никого нет. Никакие бабушки и дедушки не возьмут сиротку на воспитание, только приют. А уж этого Броку для дочери не хотелось. Он по себе знал, что такое бездушная система усыновления. А потому крепился, стараясь быть если и не идеальным, то просто живым отцом. Ведь Клем не всегда будет ребёнком.

 **–** И чего мы расслабились? **–** прищурился Брок, разглядывая повисших на брусьях бойцов. **–** Жопы подобрали и вперёд. Ебать всех буду одинаково. Могу скопом, могу по очереди, и поверьте, милочки, вам это вряд ли понравится.

Больше всего раздражал именно Барнс. Точнее, отсутствие внимания, или нет, его недостаток, потому что как такового «невнимания» не было. Брок в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что ему доставляло удовольствие то, как на него смотрел отморозок Кэпа, как раздевал и трахал взглядом на любой горизонтальной поверхности. Но это было пусть и не в очень далёком, но прошлом. Сейчас, встречаясь в коридоре или на тренировках, Баки Барнс, конечно, не был полностью равнодушен, он смотрел пристально, открыто, но как-то совсем по-другому, без того огня, заводившего с полоборота.

А вот сам Брок начал за ним следить.

Правильно ведь говорят: что имеем **–** не храним, а потерявши **–** плачем.

Вот и у Брока так было.

Он отметил то, что Барнс всё больше и больше оттаивал, начав общаться не только с Кэпом, но и доставать своим обществом и других агентов на Базе, чему те явно были не очень рады. Заметил яркую радужную резинку в волосах (точно такую же он покупал Клементине месяц назад), привычку добавлять в кофе столько сахара, что он превращался в приторно-сладкий сироп. А ещё то, что после четырёх вечера Барнса на Базе выловить не представлялось возможным. Даже на брифингах и сдаче нормативов не появлялся. Что могло значить только одно **–** отморозок оброс личной жизнью.

И да, Брока это злило.

Раздав задачи на день, Брок заперся в кабинете и упал на диван, не зажигая свет.

Как же он заебался.

Слишком много всего теперь требовало его непосредственного участия. Например, завтра смотр войск (Брок не знал, кому нужна эта хуета, но ничего толком поделать не мог) и завтра же его ждёт в школе классный руководитель Клементины для обсуждения какой-то там поездки на зимних каникулах, а соответственно, быть он должен обязательно, иначе ребёнок рисковал остаться дома, да и классный руководитель Клем в последнем сообщении прозрачно намекнул, что больше не потерпит его отсутствия на этих самых встречах, и ещё что-то по поводу странностей с мамой. Хотя тут Брок совершенно был не в теме. Ведь не Аннет же Клем так называет? Брок очень надеялся, что не Аннет.

Смотр и встреча. Встреча и смотр. Как тут не разорваться?

Достав телефон, Брок быстро набрал сообщение Аннет с просьбой посетить преподавателя за него, встреча как раз укладывалась во временные рамки её рабочего дня, и был крайне удивлён, когда вместо вежливого отказа или согласия пришло: «Как вы смеете меня о таком просить? Ваша дочь невозможна! Она и ваш сожитель выставили меня за дверь неделю как! О разрыве договора вам сообщено было письмом на электронный адрес. Я и наше агентство добавили вашу семейку в чёрный список, как и половина агентств, я так думаю, до нас. Так что имейте совесть и не пишите мне, мистер Рамлоу!»

Брок сел, тряхнул головой.

Получалось, что вот уже неделю его дочь находилась не пойми где, как-то сама добиралась через половину Нью-Йорка домой, и этот «сожитель»!.. Что, чёрт возьми, творится в его доме?

Дрожащими руками он дотянулся до ноутбука, запустил систему. Не зря не стал убирать камеры в доме, ой не зря. По времени сейчас Клем уже должна была быть дома, обедать и… Брок боялся даже представить, с кем она.

Нет, он обязательно скажет спасибо тому неизвестному, кто заботится, чёрт возьми, о его дочери так, что та вполне довольна. Ага, скажет. Сначала пристрелит, а потом и спасибо скажет, и похоронит со всеми почестями.

Камеры включились без проблем.

Брок нашёл взглядом и рюкзак Клем, брошенный прямо в коридоре (хоть что-то не менялось со временем), и чьи-то тяжёлые, военного вида берцы. Волосы на голове встали дыбом и зашевелились. До дома полтора часа езды…

На кухне и в гостиной никого не было, а вот в детской… Брок плюхнулся обратно на диван и нервно расхохотался, чувствуя, как попускает. Почему-то он был на все сто уверен, что на голове седых волос за эти пять минут прибавилось приличное количество.

Дотянувшись до телефона, он по памяти набрал номер дочери.

 **–** Папочка, я дома! **–** вместо приветствия радостно прощебетала Клементина.

 **–** Милая, дай, пожалуйста, трубочку тому смертнику, с которым ты пьёшь сейчас чай из кукольной посуды.

Клементина громко ойкнула и испуганно подняла глаза на камеру.

 **–** Папочка, я…

 **–** Милая, **–** повторил Брок спокойно, даже чуть насмешливо. **–** Дай ему трубку.

 **–** Внимательно, **–** рявкнул Барнс, оскалившись прямо в объектив, от чего красивая серебристая корона на его голове чуть сдвинулась набок, делая вид этого отморозка даже немного милым, что ли.

 **–** Ты сидишь на жопе ровно и ждёшь моего приезда, понял? **–** стараясь загнать грозный рык поглубже в глотку, прошипел Брок. **–** Сидишь и ждёшь! Ты меня понял?

 **–** Чётко и ясно, командир.

И отключился, зараза.

Дома Брок был в рекордное время, сам не понимая, как сумел добраться так быстро. Отпихнул в сторону берцы Барнса и хотел было двинуться сразу в детскую, но завис уже на кухне, где на удивление вкусно пахло свежим гороховым супом, весело булькала посудомоечная машина и вообще было довольно-таки чисто и даже как-то более комфортно. Вон и цветок какой-то появился на окне.

 **–** Детка? **–** позвал Брок, понимая, что абсолютно ничего не понимает.

Вышли они оба. Барнс даже корону не снял. Сели напротив Брока на диван.

 **–** И? **–** нахмурился он, для внушительности сложив руки на груди.

 **–** Папочка, **–** Клементина громко шмыгнула носом и подсела поближе, зная, что всё это обычно безотказно действует на отца, но сегодня он был непреклонен. **–** Она меня обижала, **–** уже вполне натурально заблестев непролитыми слезами, призналась Клементина. **–** Называла глупой, раз я смотрю мультики, не разрешала их включать. А ведь час после школы **–** это моё время, папочка. А она… она невкусно готовила и есть заставляла кашу. На обед кашу, папочка.

 **–** С мисс Аннет всё понятно, **–** вздохнул Брок. **–** Но откуда здесь этот и почему ты мне не сказала?

 **–** Не ругайся на Баки! **–** насупилась Клем, упёрла руки в бока. **–** Баки меня спас! Баки **–** принц, он прогнал дракона! Баки защитил меня! Баки чай со мной пьёт и мультики смотрит! Баки… **–** Клементины хлюпнула носом и разревелась, громко, отчаянно, она бросилась на шею Брока, обняла его, не переставая рассказывать, какой Баки хороший и что они не хотели, правда-правда не хотели обманывать, но Баки боялся, что его прогонят, а он так же любит папочку, как и сама Клементина.

Брок поднялся вместе с дочерью, грозно глянул на подорвавшегося было Барнса, приказывая ему сидеть на месте, и пошёл в детскую. Ещё полчаса он уверял малышку, что ничего не сделает Баки, не прогонит и ругаться тоже не станет, гладил по спине, укачивал, как совсем маленькую, и вернулся в гостиную только тогда, когда она, утомлённая слезами, уснула, свернувшись клубочком под тёплым одеялом.

 **–** Ну что, _Баки,_ давай, рассказывай.

 **–** Тебе же всё рассказали, **–** Барнс оскалился и тут же неуловимо изменился, глянул на Брока тепло. **–** Я спас принцессу от дракона. Тебя же на Базе не выловить. Внимания ты ни на кого не обращаешь, вот я и решил проверить, чем живёт мужик моей мечты, а тут слёзы и крик маленькой принцессы. Надо было мимо пройти?

Броку отчаянно захотелось курить.

Не получалось не корить себя за то, что не следил по камерам, что и как происходит в доме, понадеявшись, что его восьмилетняя дочь сама сумеет разобраться. Ага, вот прям так. Дурак старый.

 **–** Хотел тебе всё рассказать, но тут снова слёзы и **–** папочка будет переживать. Чёрт, Брок, **–** Барнс подобрался поближе. **–** И я её прекрасно понимаю. Ты видел самого себя в зеркале? Ты когда в последний раз отдыхал как человек? Жил когда? Вот мы и решили не волновать. Я решил.

Барнс накрыл его колено живой ладонью, подался вперёд, легко коснулся губ поцелуем и тут же отстранился.

 **–** Ты мне давно нравишься. А я нравлюсь принцессе.

 **–** И что ты этим хочешь сказать? **–** насмешливо фыркнул Брок, поправил на голове Барнса дурацкую корону.

 **–** Лишь то, что вдвоём проще отбиваться от драконов.


End file.
